Hannibal En Comptines
by Sanashiya
Summary: TOTAL CRACK, ou comment adapter des chansons diverses à la sauce Hannibal. Chapitre 14 : "Paroles paroles" : "Encore des meurtres... Toujours des meurtres, les mêmes meurtres..." Avec audio en bonus !
1. Pirouette cacahuète

Mes chers amis, j'ai peut-être créé un monstre.  
Ce matin, je live-tweetais joyeusement le nouvel épisode d'Hannibal sur Twitter, quand j'ai soudainement eu l'idée d'un hashtag #HannibalEnComptine, qui comme son nom l'indique, consiste à reprendre des comptines pour les mettre à la sauce Hannibal. J'ai impliqué deux de mes amies dans le lot, **Zazaaaah** (dont le compte est dans mes auteurs favoris, allez-y voir!) et **Sweeteums** qui n'est pas sur le site (mais qui est sur Twitter sous le même pseudo, là où tout a commencé!), et ça a pris des proportions plutôt dingues, ce qui me pousse à vous proposer ce recueil de nos efforts conjoints.

tl;dr - Pour résumer : **ATTENTION CRACK TOTAL ! UTTER NONSENSE ! MAUVAIS GOÛT ET HUMOUR NOIR EN VUE ! CHANSONS POURRIES A PRÉVOIR !**

Un chapitre = une comptine (ou une chanson, vu qu'on a vite fait le tour des comptines!).

 **Hannigram** en veux-tu en voilà. Sang, meurtres, cannibalisme, etc, la panoplie.

Avertissement quand même : **spoilers sur les trois saisons !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Pirouette cacahuète**

(par Sanashiya)

Il était un cannibale,

Pirouette cacahuète,

Il était un cannibale,

Qui aimait un homme nommé Will

Qui aimait un homme nommé Will

.

Mais Will ne l'aimait pas

Pirouette cacahuète

Mais Will ne l'aimait pas

Parce que c'était un cannibale

Parce que c'était un cannibale

.

Hannibal était très triste

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal était très triste

Alors il éventra son Will

Alors il éventra son Will

.

Will remarqua qu'il l'aimait

Pirouette cacahuète

Will remarqua qu'il l'aimait

Mais Hannibal s'était barré

Avec le Dr Du Maurier

.

Will ne pouvait l'oublier

Pirouette cacahuète

Will ne pouvait l'oublier

Alors il alla en Europe

Car il voulait le retrouver

.

Après l'avoir retrouvé

Pirouette cacahuète

Après l'avoir retrouvé

Il essaya de le tuer

Avec un couteau bien caché

.

Hannibal, pour se venger

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal, pour se venger

Tenta de lui scier la tête

Avant de se faire arrêter

.

Hannibal fut prisonnier

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal fut prisonnier

Mais il parvint à s'échapper

Et emmena Will avec lui

.

Will fut ramené chez lui

Pirouette cacahuète

Will fut ramené chez lui

Au fin fond des États-Unis

Où Hannibal le mit au lit

.

Hannibal était content

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal était content

D'avoir retrouvé son bébé

Mais là Will en avait assez.

.

Voici ce que Will lui dit :

Pirouette cacahuète

"Je n'ai pas ton appétit"

Hannibal eut le cœur brisé

Hannibal eut le cœur brisé

.

Will ne voulait plus de lui

Pirouette cacahuète

Alors il se rendit

Pour que Will sache où il était

Pour que Will sache où il était

.

Il est maintenant en prison

Pirouette cacahuète

Il est maintenant en prison

Et attend la visite de Will

Et attend la visite de Will

.

Will ne veut plus y penser

Pirouette cacahuète

Will ne veut plus y penser

Il s'est marié avec Molly

Il s'est marié avec Molly

.

Mais comme rien ne dure jamais

Pirouette cacahuète

Will se retrouve obligé

De rendre visite à son Hanni

De rendre visite à son Hanni

.

Hannibal est un jaloux

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal est un jaloux

Et il n'aime pas du tout l'idée

Que son beau Will se soit marié

.

Cette histoire n'est pas finie

Pirouette cacahuète

Cette histoire n'est pas finie

Ça craint du boudin pour Molly

Ça craint du boudin pour Molly

.

FIN

* * *

... Je sais. Vous aimez quand même ? (Je vous avoue que nous on s'est bien marrées...)

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à proposer vos propres chansons, on les adaptera avec un enthousiasme délirant !

Teaser : prochain chapitre ! "Un éléphant qui se baladait tout doucement dans la forêt", par la grande, l'immense **Zazaaaah** !


	2. Un éléphant

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ce recueil de crack !** (Oui j'en publie plusieurs d'un coup, les chapitres sont tellement courts!)

Toujours **Hannigram, spoilers, cannibalisme, sang** , etc...

* * *

 **Un éléphant qui se baladait  
**

(écrit par Zazaaaah)

Un cannibale

Qui s'enfuyait

Très rapidement

Dans la forêt

Il avait dans ses bras

Son très bel amoureux

Au nom de Will Graham

Et qui se débattait

Brrrzz ! Brrrzz ! Clac ! Clac !

Le Willy s'en est enfui

Hanni avait une scie !

.oOo.

* * *

XDD *rigole toute seule* Pardon.

N'hésitez pas à vous joindre à nous ou à nous suggérer des comptines/chansons !

Teaser - _à venir dans les prochains chapitres_ ! _Des **HITS** tels que "_ Il était un petit navire", "Une souris verte", "Les crocodiles", "Ainsi font font font", "Mon Amant de St-Jean", "Nicolas et Marjolaine", "L'été Indien", _et bien d'autres !_

 _Stay tuned !_


	3. Sweeteums

Mon amie Sweeteums m'a gratifiée de quelques-uns des plus beaux joyaux de ce recueil, et comme ce sont les seuls qu'elle a écrit et qu'ils sont un peu courts, je les mets tous ici ! (Le 1,2,3 je 'en vais au bois m'a fait m'étouffer de rire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi!)

* * *

.oOo.

.

[1,2,3 je m'en vais au bois – par Sweeteums]

.

1 2 3, Abi, Will et moi

4 5 6, Qui veut un bout d'cuisse ?

7 8 9, Non ça n'est pas du bœuf

10 11 12, J'aime la viande rouge

.

.oOo.

.

[Une souris verte – par Sweeteums]

.

Une Abi égorgée

Son sang coule sur mon parquet

Je l'attrape par les cheveux

La montre à Will, i'l'en croit pas ses yeux

Will me fait une demande :

Si jamais tu fuis,

Je viens avec toi en Italie,

On deviendra des murder husbands !

.

.oOo.

.

[Savez-vous planter des choux - par Sweeteums]

Savez vous planter Aby ?

A la mode, à la mode

Savez vous planter Aby ?

A la mode de Hanni'

On la plante avec un canif...

.

.oOo.

.

[Alouette Alouette - par Sweeteums & Sana]

.

Wi-illy, gentil Wi-illy

Wi-illy

Je te couperai la tête

Je te couperai la tête

Et la tête

Et la tête

Mon Willy, mon Willy...

Ah~ ah~ ah~

.

Hannibal gentil Hannibal,

Hannibal je te tuerai !

Je te viderai le ventre,

Je te défoncerai la tête !

Et la tête, et la tête !

Hannibal ! Hannibal!

Ah~ ah~ ah~

.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà mes amis ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne nuit les petits ! (Oooh dommage qu'il y ait pas de paroles sur les génériques de Bonne Nuit les Petits...)

Des idées à nous suggérer ? Nous sommes tout ouïe !


	4. Mon Amant de St-Jean

Et un nouveau chapitre !

Un peu de sérieux cette fois (pour autant qu'un crack soit sérieux) avec la chanson Mon Amant de St Jean !

(Écrite par Sana)

* * *

1 –

Will ne savait pourquoi il travaillait

Avec le FBI

Mais il a suffi que Jack lui crie dessus

Pour que son esprit soit perdu

.

Comment ne pas perdre la tête

Quand on a une encéphalite

Car Will voit toujours

Des cadavres autour

Auquel on a enlevé les yeux

.

Hanni, qui l'aimait tant

Le trouvait beau dégoulinant de sang

Il restait grisé

Émerveillé

Par sa beauté

2 -

Sans plus réfléchir Will lui donna

Le meilleur de sa tête

Beau parleur chaque fois qu'Hanni mentait

Il le savait, mais il l'aimait

.

Comment ne pas perdre la tête

Quand on a une encéphalite

Car Will croit toujours

Aux doux mots d'amour

Quand ils sont dit avec des meurtres

.

Will, qui l'aimait tant,

Le trouvait quand même drôlement flippant

Il restait figé

Emprisonné

Dans sa cellule

3 -

Mais hélas à Baltimore comme ailleurs

Un serment n'est qu'un leurre

Will était fou de croire qu'Hannibal

était juste quelqu'un de normal

.

Comment ne pas perdre la tête

Quand on aime un gros psychopathe

On finit le bide ouvert

Les intestins par terre

Et l'être aimé qui se carapate

.

Will, qui l'aimait tant

était triste qu'il ait tué leur enfant

Abigail mourut

Hanni s'enfuit

N'en parlons plus

* * *

Tadam ! XD

Retour aux comptines pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Ainsi font font font les crocodiles

Voici deux apports de **Zazaaaah** , que je mets ensemble parce qu'ils sont plutôt courts !

*Chante en chœur tout en relisant*

* * *

 **[Ah les crocodiles - Zazaaaah]**

.

Hannibal, la mort dans l'âme

Disait au revoir à Will Graham

Will Graham qu'il aimait tant

Et avec qui il n'aurait plus d'enfant

Hanni Hanni, Hanni Hanni, Hanni-ibal

Sur le perron de Will, il est parti, n'en parlons plus.

Hanni Hanni, Hanni Hanni, Hanni-ibal

Dans la neige fondue, il s'est rendu, n'en parlons plus.

C'était sans compter Le Grand Dragon

Qui mord assassine et rugit

Will Graham fit une concession

Et alla trouver ce pauvre Hanni

Hanni Hanni, Hanni Hanni, Hanni-ibal

Will est revenu, est revenu, on a tout vu !

Hanni Hanni, Hanni Hanni, Hanni-ibal

Will est revenu, est revenu, mettez-vous nus !

.

.oOo.

.

 **[Ainsi font font font – Zazaaaah]**

.

Ainsi sont, sont, sont

Hannibal et Will Graham

Ainsi sont, sont, sont

Nos petits Murder Husbands !

Les mains dans le sang

Cannibales, cannibales,

Les mains dans le sang,

Cannibales, vous pouvez les manger !

.

Ainsi sont, sont, sont

Hannibal et Will Graham

Ainsi sont, sont, sont

Nos petits Murder Husbands !

Puis ils s'enfuiront

Les petits Murder Husbands

Puis ils s'aimeront

Quand les autres rôtiront

.oOo.

* * *

Hi hi hi hi hi hi ! (Je vous raconte pas comme on rit depuis qu'on a commencé ce truc...)

Teaser ! Prochain chapitre : euh... je sais pas encore en fait. Mais vous verrez ça demain !


	6. Gabby dans les bois au clair de la lune

Tadam, chapitre suivant !

J'ai regroupé plusieurs comptines parce qu'elles sont courtes !

Et je vous mets en premier celle par laquelle TOUT a commencé ! (Gabby) ... Ah là là. Début de la folie.

* * *

[Gabby l'ami des tout petits – Sana]

.

Hanni Hanni Hanni Hanni Hanni

L'ami l'ami l'ami des tout petits

Tourne le bouton le bouton tout rond

Et tu auras un gros con !

.

.oOo.

[Promenons-nous dans les bois – par Sana]

.

Marions-nous à Wolf Trap

Avant que Jack ne m'attrape,

Si Jack me rattrapait,

Il m'arrêterait !

Mais puisque tu ne veux pas,

Il m'arrêtera.

.

[Au clair de la lune – par Sana]

Au clair de la lune, mon ami Hanni

Prête-moi ton couteau, pour tuer Willy

Abigail est morte, tout va pour le mieux

Prête-moi ton couteau, ou je te crève les yeux

.

.oOo.

.

[Il était un petit navire - par Sana]

Il était un petit Graham,

Il était un petit Graham,

Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué

À part pour a-a-aller retrouver son bien-aimé !

.

Will partit pour un long voyage,

Will partit pour un long voyage,

Pour voir son ca-ca-cannibale chéri

Pour voir son ca-ca-cannibale chéri oh oui oh oui

.

Ohé ohé Will Graham ! Will Graham navigue vers Hannibal !

Ohé ohé Will Graham ! Will Graham navigue vers Hannibal.

.

.oOo.

* * *

La prochaine fois, on passe aux chansons !

Merci pour vos suggestions, on prend bonne note :D


	7. Nicolas et Marjolaine

Et hop ! Une autre chanson, cette fois avec **Nicolas et Marjolaine** de Dorothée, écrite (ou plutôt détournée haha) par **Zazaaaah** !

Je vous mettrais bien le lien pour que vous puissiez l'écouter en même temps, mais avec ce site c'est pas possible, donc vous pouvez googler ! (Et ça vaut le coup d'écouter en même temps!)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, on est vraiment heureuses de savoir que nos conneries vous font rire !

* * *

.oOo.

[ **Nicolas et Marjolaine – par Zazaaaah** ]

.

On les voit toujours ensemble

Hannibal, et Will Graham

On dit même qu'ils se ressemblent

Hannibal et Will Graham

Murder Husbands, couverts de sang

Il y a une heure à peine

Hannibal, et Will Graham

Ne savent pas se dire je t'aime

Mais la vie qui les entraîne

A tout jamais les enchaîne

.

Aux bureaux du FBI

Hannibal, et Will Graham

Quelques fois, sont bien coupables

Au lieu de leurs enquêtes

Ils dessinent au bas des pages

De leurs rapports, des meurtres entiers

Hannibal et Will Graham

Ont appris à se dire je t'aime

Mais la vie qui les entraîne

A tout jamais les enchaîne

.

On ne les voit plus ensemble

Hannibal, et Will Graham

Hannibal s'en est allé

En Italie pour se cacher

C'est là qu'il s'est fait attraper

Mais Will Graham l'accompagnait

Hannibal et Will Graham

Ne savent plus se dire je t'aime

Jour de joie et jour de peine

C'est Mason qui les enchaîne

Hannibal, et Will Graham

Ont fini par s'échapper

Mais Will Graham l'a quitté

Et Hannibal a pleuré

.oOo.

* * *

Hiii, Zazaaaah, qu'elle est triste cette chanson ! *larme à l'œil*

A bientôt pour la prochaine, mes amis !


	8. Moi Lolitannibal

Eeeet nous revoilà mes braves, avec la chanson "Moi Lolita" d'Alizé. Je trouvais qu'elle convenait bien à Hannibal, pas vous ? 8D *sort*

Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et qui rigolent avec nous, **Aliena, Yaoiste4ever, Laukaz, Chocolas, Electre1964, Mayridever,** et **Ongichérie !** Que le crack soit toujours avec vous !

* * *

 **[Moi Lolita – par Sana]**

.

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Chesapeake Ripper,

Du pareil au même,

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Quand je rêve aux meurtres

C'est Will Graham qui saigne

Quand je l'invite à dîner

Je lui fais manger de la viande humaine

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Et je sais qu'au fond de lui Will m'aime

.

C'est pas ma faute

Et quand j'assassine de sang-froid

Je vois Will Graham

Tout prêt à se jeter sur moi

C'est pas ma faute à moi

Si personne n'a de bonnes manières

J'ai tué pour moins que ça

Moi Hannibal

.

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Tueur en série

Et mes plats sont exquis

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Et les impolis

J'en fais des raviolis

De toute façon qui dira

à Jack que je suis celui qu'il poursuit

Will mais Jack ne le croit pas

Et pendant ce temps, je continue ma vie

.

C'est pas ma faute

Si j'ai des pulsions d'homicide

A cause des autres

Qui me donnent des envies de suicide

C'est pas ma faute à moi

Si je vois tout autour de moi

Des imbéciles comme Jack

Qui me fatiguent

.

C'est pas ma faute

Will est le seul qui me comprenne

Pas comme les autres

Mais je lui cause de la peine

J'ai tué notre enfant

On s'est mutuellement trahis

Will me déteste maintenant

Mais c'est la vie

.

C'est pas ma faute

Si je me suis enfui en France

Pour fuir les autres

Avant de finir à Florence

Et Will m'a retrouvé

Il a tenté de me tuer

Et j'ai scié son crâne

Égalité

.

* * *

Tadam ! Au menu du prochain chapitre : _Les Yeux Revolver_ , par Zazaaaah ! (Une perle de notre répertoire, si vous m'en croyez.)


	9. Les yeux revolver

Hello les amis !

Cette fois-ci, voici "Les Yeux Revolver" par Zazaaaah ! Pas peu fière de vous dire qu'on a enregistré ce titre en tant que... podfic ? Songfic ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le lien méga déconstitué (suis désolée (grmf de site)), si vous voulez écouter, remplacez les mots en italique et gras par les signes correspondants !

 ** _ache té té pé deux points slash slash_** k001 **_point_** kiwi6 **_point_** com **_slash_** hotlink **_slash_** owdbrgm4ec ** _slash_** Les_yeux_revolver **_point_** mp3

(C'est Sana qui chante! (Et Sana est loin d'être une chanteuse professionnelle et elle TIENT à ce que vous le sachiez.))

Bonne lecture/écoute !

* * *

 **[Elle a les yeux revolver – par Zazaaaah]**

.oOo.

Un peu spécial, Hanni est célibataire

Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière

Et j'aime ça

Il me dessine complètement nu

Et je devine des histoires défendues

C'est comme ça

Tell'ment si beau, quand il tue

Tell'ment si beau, je le désire si fort

.

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue

Il m'a tiré en premier, m'a touché, c'est foutu

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue

Il m'a touché, il m'a saigné, je suis foutu

.

Exilé, à l'autre bout de la Terre

Les mains liées, les cheveux en arrière

Et j'aime ça

A faire l'amour sur des cadavres nus

On vit toujours des moments défendus

C'est comme ça

Tell'ment si beau quand il me mord

Tell'ment si beau quand il mange nos morts

.

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue,

Il m'a tiré en premier, m'a touché, c'est foutu

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue

Il m'a touché, il m'a saigné, je suis foutu

.

Nos corps se trouvent sous des draps de sang

Et moi je rêve de restes d'inconnus

C'est comme ça

Un peu spécial, il est cannibale

Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière

Et j'aime ça

Tell'ment si fort quand il découpe des corps

Tell'ment si beau, je voudrais être son cadeau

.

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue

Il m'a touché, il m'a saigné, c'est foutu

.

.oOo.

* * *

Au menu du prochain chapitre : L'été indien, par Sana !

See you there, les loulous !

Merci pour vos suggestions, on prend bonne note !


	10. L'été indien

Salut les poilus ! Voici une nouvelle chanson ! Et... une nouvelle podfic !

Je l'ai uploadée sur YT cette fois, parce que mon site habituel voulait pas, voilà. Comme d'habitude, les liens ne passent pas sur ce site, allez donc sur youtube, ajoutez un slash après le com et ajoutez ceci :

watch?v=id81s7_6aMQ&

Ça devrait théoriquement fonctionner. (Si c'est pas le cas, let me know!)

Chant par Zazaaaah, paroles par Sana ! (Quel duo de choc!)

Bonne lecture/écoute !

* * *

 **[L'été indien – par Sana]**

.

.oOo.

.

Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour-là

Nous étions dans une étable, avec un cheval mort

C'était l'hiver, un hiver où il faisait froid

Une saison qui n'existe qu'à Baltimore

Là-bas, on m'appelle le Chesapeake Ripper

Mais j'étais avant tout Hannibal Lecter

Avec tes boucles brunes, tu ressemblais

À un ange dans une peinture de Botticelli

Et je me souviens, je me souviens très bien

De ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi là

Il y trois ans, il y a trois siècles, il y a trois éternités

.

On ira

Où tu voudras quand tu voudras

Et l'on s'aimera encore

Lorsque Crawford sera mort

Toute la vie

On tuera des gens pour le fun

Toi et moi

Les Murder Husbands

.

Aujourd'hui, je suis très loin de ce jour d'hiver

Mais c'est comme si j'y étais. Je pense à toi.

Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Est-ce que j'existe encore pour toi ?

Je regarde la porte, et le mur transparent de ma cellule

Tu vois, comme toujours, j'attends que tu reviennes

En attendant, je te dessine à mon bureau

Et je me souviens, je me souviens des meurtres

Du sang et du bonheur qui couraient dans mes veines

Il y a trois éternités, trois siècles, il y a trois ans

.

On ira

Où tu voudras quand tu voudras

Et l'on s'aimera encore

Lorsque tout le monde sera mort

Toute la vie

On laissera parler nos instincts

On tuera

La main dans la main

.

On ira

Où tu voudras quand tu voudras

Et l'on s'aimera encore

Après notre propre mort

Toute la vie

À chaque fois que tu auras faim

Je ferai

Un ragoût d'humain

.

On ira

Où tu voudras quand tu voudras

Et l'on s'aimera encore

Lorsque le monde sera mort

Tous les deux

On ira vivre en Italie

Un beau couple

De tueurs en série

.

.oOo.

* * *

Je vous avoue, mes loulous, que je suis remarquablement fière de celle-là xD

A la prochaine !


	11. Les bêtises

Salut les gens ! (Oups, j'ai ralenti le rythme de publication, pardon...)

Une nouvelle chanson ! "Les Bêtises" de Sabine Paturel, proposée par Electre ! On l'a pas enregistrée celle-là mais j'ai pas abandonné l'idée d'en faire un doublage sur karaoké, si jamais ça se fait je vous le notifierai dans un prochain update, avec le lien !

Merci Electre pour la suggestion, c'était bien drôle :D

* * *

( **Les bêtises** , par Sana)

.oOo.

.

J'ai découpé son pancréas

J'ai déchiqueté son estomac

Et comme t'étais pas avec moi

Je lui ai arraché les bras

J'ai ouvert sa gorge au couteau

J'ai mis ses yeux sur un plateau

J'ai brisé ses jambes au marteau

Et fait de sa peau un manteau

.

Fallait pas m'quitter tu vois

Il est beau le résultat

Je commets rien que des crimes

Que des crimes juste pour toi

.

Je lui ai enlevé les poumons

Cuisinés avec des rognons

J'ai fait de ses cuisses des jambons

Des lardons et du saucisson

J'ai découpé son corps sans vie

Je l'ai mis en scène sur le lit

Une brutalité inouïe

Que tu saches qui l'avait commis

.

Fallait pas m'quitter tu vois

Il est beau le résultat

Je commets rien que des crimes

Que des crimes juste pour toi

Fallait pas casser mon cœur

M'faire connaître la douleur

Je commets rien que des crimes

Que des crimes quand mes yeux pleurent

.

J'ai décidé de m'échapper

Avec le docteur du Maurier

Parce que je voulais t'oublier

Mais ça n'a pas très bien marché

.

Je commets rien que des crimes

Que des crimes quand t'es pas là

.

Je commets rien que des crimes

Que des crimes quand mes yeux pleurent

.

Fallait pas m'quitter tu vois

Il est beau le résultat

Je commets rien que des crimes

Que des crimes quand t'es pas là

Fallait pas casser mon cœur

Me faire connaître la douleur

Je commets rien que des crimes

Que des crimes quand mes yeux pleurent

.oOo.

* * *

A la prochaine mes loulous !


	12. Soyez prêtes !

Salut tout le monde !

Désolée d'avoir un peu laissé de côté ces comptines ! (C'est qu'on a commencé à faire des chansons pour toutes, maintenant, et j'ai teeellement la flemme de les mettre en ligne que finalement je mets pas non plus les textes en ligne...)

Bref, nous revoilà donc avec "Soyez Prêtes" du Roi Lion !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Soyez prêtes** (par Sana)

[Pendant l'épisode Tome Wan, S02E12]

.oOo.

[Hannibal]

D'accord, leurs pouvoirs de déduction

Volent plus bas qu'un derrière de cochon

Mais on devrait peut-être

Faire attention

Le FBI n'est pas si con

Je vois à ses yeux sans illusions

Que Jack sait qui est le Ripper

Je vais attirer son attention

Lui montrer les dessous de l'affaire

Soyons prêts pour le coup de notre vie

Car enfin va venir le grand jour

Les mensonges sont finis

Nous sortons de la nuit

[Will]

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

[Hannibal]

Qu'on va bientôt s'enfuir.

Je sais c'que tu penses

Mais fais-moi confiance

Tout sera simple après ce beau jour

On goûtera à la liberté

Tiens-toi prêt !

[Will]

Ouais, je suis prêt, je suis tout prêt. Pour quoi ?

[Hannibal]

Pour la mort de Jack.

[Will]

Il est malade ?

[Hannibal]

Mais non enfin Will, nous allons le tuer !

Et le reste du FBI aussi.

[Will]

Bonne idée ! On vivra sans Jack !

Sans Jack ! Sans meurtre ! Lalalalala !

[Hannibal]

Idiot ! Il y aura des meurtres !

[Will]

Eh, mais t'avais dit que...

[Hannibal]

ON commettra les meurtres !

Suis-moi, Will... Et tu n'auras plus jamais faim !

[Will]

Ouais, youpi !

Longue vie au meurtre !

Longue vie au meurtre !

Longue vie au meurtre !

Quelle joie d'être bientôt libéré

De Jack et de ses associés !

[Hannibal]

Bien sûr, en revanche, j'ose espérer

Une parfaite complicité

Je fais ça pour nous créer un futur

Tu seras mon Eldorado

Mais si tu me trahis, je te l'assure

Je t'ouvre le ventre au couteau !

Soyons prêts pour le coup le plus génial

Soyons prêts pour le plus gros scandale

Je dis strangulation

Je dis exécution

Je crie domination

Des meurtres qui nous feront

Les rois incontestés

Détestés

Redoutés

Du monde des tueurs en série

Le Ripper et son Will adoré

Soyez prêts !

Le Ripper et son Will adoré

Soyez prêts !

* * *

Oh my god, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai créé, moi ?...

Bref. On se revoit au suivant !


	13. Le Démon de Minuit

Salut les gens ! Ouuuh ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas updaté ! Pardon !

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous fournis "Le Démon de Minuit", avec audio en prime, chanté par Zaza et moi !

Les liens étant ce qu'ils sont sur ce site, je vous invite à reconstituer le lien si vous voulez l'écouter ! (En plus on peut même pas faire de copier-coller, je sais que c'est chiant...)

ache té té pé deux points slash slash kiwi6 point com /file /kwqohpi0jl

* * *

[Le démon de minuit – par Sana]

.oOo.

[Hannibal]

Rue déserte

Juste un petit meurtre

Plus rien ne bouge

Tout son sang

Coule sur le trottoir

Le peint en rouge

J'ai besoin

De manger quelqu'un

J'ai tellement faim

Je veux un bout de son foie

Dans mon estomac

.

Elles m'entraînent au bout de la nuit

Mes fringales de minuit

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à l'insomnie

Mon énorme appétit

.

[Will]

C'est la fête

Y'a un mec sans tête

Sur le trottoir

J'ai envie

De m'enfuir d'ici

C'est le foutoir

J'ai bien peur

Qu'un certain docteur

Soit dans le coup

Et ça me donne la nausée

Faut pas abuser

.

Il m'entraîne au bout de la nuit

Ce psychopathe fini

Il me file des insomnies

Ce tueur en série

.

On verra

Bien ce qu'il dira

La prochaine fois

Quand il aura mon vomi

Sur ses chaussures vernies

.

Il m'entraîne au bout de la nuit

Ce salopard d'Hanni

J'en peux plus de ces insomnies

Tout ça à cause de lui

.

* * *

Eh oui. Voilà.

A bientôt mes bichons ! J'en ai d'autres en réserve, faut juste que je trouve le courage d'uploader les chansons qui vont avec !


	14. Paroles Paroles

Mes chers amis, laissez-moi vous présenter un des joyaux de notre collection : **"Paroles Paroles"** d'Alain Delon et Dalida, réécrit par Zazaaaah.

On a enregistré la chanson l'autre jour et on en est juste méga fières, donc voici le lien, allez sur youtube point com et rajoutez ça à la fin : watch?v=vQzYR_LxYZk

Comme c'est un duo, _Alain Delon/Zazaaaah est en italique_ et **Dalida/moi en gras.**

* * *

 **[Paroles, Paroles – par Zazaaaah]**

.oOo.

 _C'est étrange_  
 _Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive ce soir_  
 _Tu ne me regardes pas tuer comme la dernière fois_  
 **Encore des meurtres, toujours des meurtres**  
 **Les mêmes meurtres**

 _Je voudrais pouvoir te dire_  
 **Rien que des meurtres**  
 _Que tu es le partenaire de chasse_  
 _Dont j'ai toujours rêvé_

 **Te regarder, les massacrer**  
 **C'était trop peu**  
 _Viens avec moi, main dans la main_  
 **Oui, bien trop peu**

 _Nous pouvons enfin y aller_  
 **Mais c'est fini, je veux commencer**  
 **Mes envies de crime ont bien grandi**  
 **Tu les as nourries**

 _Tu es comme le sang qui coule sur mes doigts_  
 _Et fait battre mon cœur comme il n'a jamais battu_  
 **Cœur, cerveau, poumons et intestins**  
 _Je voudrais encore te mener avec moi_

 **Allez, viens, on y va**  
 **Je voudrais que tu cuisines ce soir**  
 **Que je goûte leurs organes délicats**  
 **Moi, les abats poêlés, dans du beurre  
** **Fondent dans ma bouche  
** **me font succomber**

 _Oh oui Will, s'il te plait_

.

 **Tuer, massacrer, éviscérer**  
 _Continue, oui !_  
 **Saigner, assassiner, liquider**  
 _Je t'en prie !_  
 **Buter, fusiller, décapiter**  
 _Vas y Will !_  
 **Percer, poignarder, lapider, dézinguer**  
 **Voilà ce que je voudrais faire, tout à tes côtés**

.

 _Ceci est notre destin, tuer_  
 _Tuer, main dans la main sans jamais s'arrêter_  
 **Je veux des meurtres, toujours des meurtres  
** **Encore des meurtres  
** _Comme c'est bon de savoir que tu me comprends  
_ **Oh oui, des meurtres  
** _Et que tu m'écoutes encore une fois_

 **Des meurtres magiques, des meurtres tactiques**  
 **Des meurtres géniaux**  
 _Tu es un rêve défendu_  
 **Oh oui, géniaux !**

 _Mon seul amour et mon unique compagnon_  
 **Rien n'nous arrête quand on commence**  
 **Si tu savais comme j'ai envie**  
 **De rognons confits**

 _Tu es pour moi le seul et l'unique_  
 _Qui fait danser mes sens au son de ta musique_  
 **Foie, langue, estomac, pancréas**  
 _Tu existais déjà mais je t'ai réinventé_

 **Allez viens, on y va**  
 **Je voudrais écorcher vif ce soir**  
 **Faire une peau sur laquelle nous asseoir**  
 **Murder Husbands, sans jamais avoir peur  
** **Iront prendre une douche  
** **Puis jouir aux sons des pleurs**

 _S'il te plait Will, pour moi !_

.

 **Crever, étrangler et égorger**  
 _Oh oui, c'est ça !_

 **Trancher, écraser, éliminer**  
 _Je t'en supplie !_  
 **Faire sauter, étriper, supplicier**  
 _Continue !_

 **Flinguer, immoler, décimer, échiner**  
 **Voilà ce que je voudrais faire, tout à tes côtés**

 _Tu es parfait !_  
 **Buter, fusiller, décapiter**  
 _Vraiment, parfait !_  
 **Saigner, lapider et poignarder**

 _Oh Will, je t'aime !_  
 **Trancher, percer et écorcher**  
 _Je t'aime Will, je t'aime !_  
 **Tuer, massacrer, poignarder, découper**  
 **Voilà ce que je voudrais faire, tout à tes côtés…**

 **.**

* * *

J'adore notre version. Pas vous ? A bientôt pour la prochaine !


End file.
